


Sobre el cristal

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar acaba de abandonar el castillo. Godric sabe que si deja que se marche no volverán a verlo. Y Helga en lo único que puede pensar es que la obsesión de su amigo con un reflejo no puede ser sana. Este fic participa en el Duelo #5 del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre el cristal

**Author's Note:**

> Emparejar a Gryffindor con Hermione es algo tan retorcido que no se le habría ocurrido nunca a JK, así que eso es culpa de Griffin y MeriAnne Black. Y esto vale como disclaimer, porque todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fic participa en el Duelo #5 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Gracias a Kristy SR por su opinión :D

Godric está allí, caminando de un lado a otro, nervioso. Hay una mochila de cuero preparada junto a una bola de cristal brillante.

Helga aprieta los labios al ver la imagen que se refleja en ella. Es una mujer, la misma de siempre, sentada con un libro sobre su regazo. De una tierra lejana, con ropas extrañas. Se coloca el pelo imposible detrás de la oreja y sonríe, ajena. Quiere decirle que ya la buscó, que es humo. Pero calla.

—Salazar ha tomado su decisión. —Godric es un hombre hecho y derecho. No puede pasarse toda la vida enamorado de un reflejo—. No podéis obligarlo a volver.

—Haría lo mismo por vos —dice sencillamente, guardando su espada en el cinto—. Y por Rowena.

Se cuelga la mochila del hombro y, antes de salir, se agacha sobre la bola y roza sus labios contra el cristal inerte.

Y, durante un momento eterno, la besa.


End file.
